younglingfandomcom-20200214-history
Danny Phantom (character)
Daniel Danny Fenton is the main protagonist to the popular nickelodeon show Danny Phantom. He is voice by David Kaufman. He is seen to be as Sam's boyfriend. His is best friend is Tucker. Danny has a older sister Jazz and now an adoptive brother Timmy. He also has a cousin name Danielle who has ghost powers to. Origins He got his ghost powers from a portal in his parents basement. When his parents tried it didn't work when he tried it something went wrong. When Danny woke up he had green eyes , a black jumpsuit and white hair. He now use his ghost powers for good. The only people who knows his secret is Sam, Tucker and Jazz. Bro Troop When Danny's mother Maddie's sister died in a car accident she adopted Timmy and Danny is no longer the youngest. Danny is now having a better life. Danielle now stays with The Fentons too. In this show Timmy will live across the street from Chester and his brother Dash. Youngsters Danny is now a main character in the new show Youngsters. It's a show about teens getting powers from a space accident. Danny who already had ghost powers upgraded. He now known as the Phantom Rider,(a parody of Ghost Rider) but he still keeps it a secret. He became the leader of the team. A Phantom Movie Danny will be a main character in the new movie A Phantom Movie (a parody of A Goofy Movie) where he takes Timmy on a crazy fishing trip. They have to bond and get along to become good friends. When his adoptive brother Timmy gets in trouble so he impress his longtime crush Trixie, their father Jack Fenton sends in the boys on a fishing trip. He left Danny in charge, on the way Timmy and Danny stop by at Trixie's house. Timmy lied about saying that Danny and Powerline are friends. On the way Timmy hurts Danny's feelings after he humiliates Timmy at a park. Danny and Timmy head into the woods where they meet Chester and his big brother Dash. Timmy and Danny go fishing and Danny lures in Bigfoot. He chases them Dash and Chester flee but Danny and Timmy get stuck in Danny's truck. Later that night Timmy and Danny made up, but then Timmy had change to Los Angeles while Danny was asleep. The next day the two were at a diner eating breakfast. Danny had decided to make Timmy navigator. They made a lot of fun stops. Then they stop at a hotel where met up with Dash and Chester. While Timmy was talking with Chester, Dash overheard that Timmy had change the map. Dash had told Danny the truth and Danny didn't believe him. The next morning Danny ask Timmy which way to go, left to Los Angeles or right to Lake Destiny. Timmy had panic and chose left, they went left although Danny was mad that Timmy lied to him. It cause him to pull the car over and storm off out the car. Timmy tried to talk to him but Danny didn't listen. Then a frustrated Timmy kick one of the tires on the truck causing it to move on it's own. They both chase it, Danny and Timmy manage to catch it but they crash into a river. They were still arguing and headed straight to huge waterfall. Danny had to use his ghost powers to save them both. Timmy apologize to him about the map. Then Danny agrees to take him to the concert. During the concert Danny and Timmy manage to snuck in and dance with Powerline while Trixie and Danny's girlfriend Sam was watching. They return home in their broken truck. Timmy had apologize to Trixie and she happily accepts. They both kiss and Timmy proudly introduces her to his big brother Danny. Theme Parks He was only seen in the Nickelodeon parade. He was never seen again. Danny had a ride at Nickelodeon Universe, but it closed in 2015. Danny's show is still popular.